juego de gemelos parte uno
by anna carolina
Summary: este es u fanfic donde hao e yoh se conocen a ver si les gus sus padres se separaron y quieren volverlos a juntar
1. juego de gemelos parte 2

JUEGO DE GEMELOS  
  
Este es mi fanfic que me gusto una de mis películas favoritas pero.. lo converti en shaman king espero que les guste  
  
Todo empieza en un campamento voy a cambiar unas cosistas yoh vive con su padre y anna y hao vive con su madre según esto estan divorciados (es una idea para que pueda hacer la historia)  
  
Yoh iba agarrar su mochila antes de que los demas puesieran su maleta encima justo cuando la iba a agarrar, todos aventaron sus mochilas la maleta de yoh quedo hasta abajo y como vio a un chavo que pudo agarrar su maleta sin ningun esfuerzo le dijo que lo ayudara depuse de eso .  
  
Yoh: como aprendiste a sacer asi  
  
len: mm ya ves me llamo david  
  
Yoh: yo soy yoh mucho gusto  
  
Señora del micrófono (michelle) : los que iran en la cabaña #3 seran horo len chocolove,david e yoh  
  
Yoh: nos toco en la misma cabaña  
  
horo :si que bien  
  
Todos estaban haciendo un concurso de pelea de shamanes yoh estaba compitiendo con otro pero yoh gano  
  
Michelle: alguien que quiera concursar y competir con yoh?  
  
Hao: yo me opongo  
  
Despues empezaron a luchar pero los dos eran muy buenos como cambiaban de lugar asi tipo las espaditas hao tiro a yoh al agua de un muelle  
  
Hao:lo siento te ayudo?  
  
En eso le da la mano a yoh pero yoh lo jala y los dos cayeron al agua  
  
Michell: ok niños ahora dense la mano ..vamos densela  
  
Los dos se voltearon a ver y se sorprendieron se dieron la mano y sintieron algo raro en su interior  
  
En la noche hao estaba jugando como pokar entonces .. Hao: ya no mas participantes  
  
Yoh: yo En eso yoh saco como una bolsa que tenia varias monedas te apusto todo lo que quieras  
  
Yoh:tengo una idea el que llege a perder nadara en el lago  
  
Hao: excelente  
  
Yoh: pero desnudo  
  
Hao: bueno preparante a perder yoh porque tengo 5 reyes  
  
Yoh: pues que lastima no te vayas a resfiar e  
  
Hao: O_O?  
  
Yoh: porque tengo 5 ASES  
  
HAO SE HECHO DESNUDO AL MUELLE lastima que no estuve ahí .  
  
Yoh: llevense toda su ropa  
  
Solo quedaron los zapatos EN LA NOCHE EN LA CABAÑA YOH FUE A LA CABAÑA DE HAO Y LOS DEMAS LE HICIERON MUCHAS TRAVESURAS AL DIA SIGUIENTE YOH SE DESPERTO PARA VER COMO SE DESPERTABA GRITANDO TODA LA CABAÑA ESTABA LLENA Y ENREDADA DE ESTAMBRE EN EL PISO PUSIERON MIEL Y HAO MOVIO UNO DE LOS ESTAMBRES Y LE EMPEZARON A CAER GLOBOS CON AGUA NINGUNO LE CALLO HAO: hahaha ninguna gota en mi pelo ...'¿qué?.  
  
ERA UNA MAS GRANDE  
  
Hao: yoh asakura me las va a pagar es un irrepusnate insecto!!  
  
Yoh: gracias  
  
Michelle: hola niños  
  
Yoh/horo/len: buenos dias Michelle  
  
Yoh/horo/len: ..  
  
Yoh/horo/len: michelle???!!!!!!  
  
Yoh: michelle me di cuenta que hao y los demas salieron enfermos asi que es una enfermadad contagiosa y yo le recomiendo que no entre  
  
Hao: la verdad todos estamos bien todos sanos porque no pasa o sera que hay algo que yoh sabe y usted no  
  
Michelle: dejame pasar ¡ (hizo a un lado)  
  
MICHELLE SE RESBALO JALO UNA MUÑECO COLAGADO PRENDIO EL VENTILADOR Y SALIERON PLUMAS Y SE LLANO TODA DE PLUMAS  
  
MICHELLE: los dos empaquen sus cosas  
  
A HAO Y A YOH LOS MANDARON A UNA CABAÑA A ELLOS DOS SOLOS Y NO PODIAN HACER NADA. YOH ESTABA PEGANDO UNAS FOTOS DE NO SE QUE EN LA PARED COMO LA VANTANA ESTABA ABIERTA ENTRO UN AIRE FUERTE Y SE ESTABA LLEVANDO LAS FOTOS ENTONCES YOH TRATABA DE CARRARLA PERO NO PODIA ENTONCES HAO LO AYUDO ya lograron cerrar la ventana  
  
Yoh:gracias  
  
YOH EMPEZO A RECOGER SUS FOTOS  
  
Yoh de una caja saco unas gallatas (pónganle que es unas oreo)  
  
Yoh:tienes hambre?  
  
Hao: si pero a mi me gusta comerlas con mantequilla de mani  
  
Yoh saca de la caja lo mismo ..yoh: a mi tambien  
  
Yoh agarro la foto de su papa y se le quedo mirando  
  
Hao: es tu papa  
  
Yoh: y esa la casa de atrás es mi casa  
  
Hao: vaya  
  
Yoh: y como es tu papa?  
  
Hao: la verdad esque no tengo papa  
  
Yoh saco una foto cortada a la mitad  
  
Hao: espera un momento .. (el tambien) Yo tengo otra foto rota  
  
Yoh: a las 3 enseñamos la foto ok  
  
Hao: 1.  
  
Yoh:2.  
  
Hao/ yoh :3! (los dos enseñaron las fotos  
  
Yoh: esa es mi mama?  
  
Hao: y ese es mi papa  
  
Yoh:Sabes lo que significa?  
  
Hao: que somos hermanos  
  
Yoh: no solo hermanos  
  
Yoh:hao somos gemelos  
  
Cuando se iban a costar Yoh se quedo pensando  
  
Yoh: oye!! Tengo una estupenda idea!!  
  
Hao:que'  
  
Yoh: tu quieres ver a mi papa y yo quiero ver a mi mama  
  
Hao: cierto  
  
Yoh: hay que cambiar de papeles yo ire a londres y tu iras a california  
  
Hao: no se  
  
Yoh: ay porfavor  
  
Hao: yoh no estamos iguales somos diferentes .  
  
Yoh : tengo una idea ven  
  
Hao: que  
  
yoh: siéntate aquí  
  
hao: que piensas hacer . cortarte el pelo y quedar igual que yo yoh: aquí vamos  
  
YOH LE EMPEZO A CORTAR EL PELO MAS TARDE  
  
Hao: no se como lo hiciste pero . estamos ahora si idénticos  
  
Yoh: plan b yo te enseñare todo sobre ti y tu me enseñaras a ser tu  
  
Yoh: mira esta es mi mama . y esta güerita es mi prometida.. este es mi perro.. y esta mi nana.. a si y con anna ten cuidado si la haces enojar te hara la técnica 2  
  
Hao: que es eso  
  
Yoh: mejor ni te digo  
  
DESPUES LE EXPLICO HAO TODO  
  
Cuando se iban a ir  
  
Michelle: hao llegaron por ti .  
  
Yoh: mucha suerte  
  
Hao: igual a ti  
  
hao hizo changitos 


	2. cambioi de papeles

JUEGO DE GEMELOS  
  
Cuando yoh llego al aeropuerto buscaba a mártin su mayordomo  
  
Martín: hao ¡  
  
Hao: a eres tu martín  
  
MIENTRAS QUE YOH  
  
Iba en el avion depuse llego al aeropuerto bucando a su padre  
  
Papa:yoh!!!  
  
Yoh: papa  
  
Papa: oye yoh porque no vienes y me abrazas  
  
Yoh: al fin!! (yoh corre y lo abraza)  
  
Ya que yoh conoce a su papa se va a conocer la casa  
  
Ya que se baja la nana va y lo abraza  
  
DESPUES VE A ANNA Y ANNA VA Y TAMBIEN LO ABRAZA  
  
Anna: te extrañe mucho  
  
YA MEJOR NI LES DIGO LA CARA DE HAO  
  
Nana:ven yoh vamos a desempacar tus cosas  
  
Hao: veia que su padre estaba con otra entonces le tomo una foto  
  
CUANDO HAO BAJO .  
  
Papa: mira yoh quiero presentarte a katty  
  
Katty:hola tu debes ser yoh ¿no?  
  
Hao: si  
  
Katty: oye hao tu padre es muy apusto seguro que tu esteras igual que el  
  
Hao: si yo pienso pero solo te voy a decir que mi papa se la pasa tomando y nunca llega a casa  
  
Papa: de que tanto hablaban?  
  
Katty: no de nada amor  
  
Hao: **amor**?  
  
Hao y su padre salieron a montar a caballo cuando se paparon frente a un lago  
  
Papa: ooooo (le decia al caballo)  
  
Hao: papa queria preguntarte algo .  
  
Papa:si?  
  
Hao: cuanto llevas con katty?  
  
Papa: pues de eso te queria hablar de eso.mira te va a sonar raro pero  
  
Hao: alcanzame ..  
  
Papa: yoh espera ¡!!  
  
Hao llega a la casa hblando solo  
  
Hao: porque ya no soporto quisiera que se descubrira ya  
  
Nana:te puedo ayudar en algo?  
  
Hao: ee no no no hay problema  
  
Nana:Enserio te sientes bien?  
  
Hao: si porque?  
  
Nana: pues cuando llegaste actuabas de otra manera como si fueras otra persona  
  
Hao: como quien  
  
Nana: nada olvidalo  
  
Hao:como si fuera ..hao?  
  
Nana: que sabes de el  
  
Hao: pues de hecho .yo soy hao  
  
Nana: 0o0  
  
Papa: yoh porque te fuiste asi. (mira a la nana).¿que te pasa?  
  
Nana: te preparare algo que quieres .sabes que yo te lo preparare  
  
Papa: ¿???? Que paso yoh  
  
Hao: no se  
  
Papa: te iba a decir algo  
  
Hao: es sobre kattye  
  
Papa: si  
  
Hao: se va a quedar unos dias en la casa?  
  
Papa: de hecho la vamos a adoptar  
  
Hao:??  
  
Papa: me casare con ella  
  
Hao: no puede ser no te puedes casar con ella  
  
SE VA CORRIENDO  
  
Se sienta en un columpio  
  
Kattye: ya te dijo  
  
Hao: no lo podras conseguir  
  
Kattye: ya lo veremos porque cuando nos casemos te mnadare a un orfanatorio  
  
Hao: ya lo veremos  
  
MIENTRAS CON YOH.  
  
POR EL FAX LLEGA UNA HOJA DE "911" MARTÍN LA AGARRA  
  
TODOS ESTAN CENANDO EN LA MESA  
  
MAMA: hao te seientes bien? Yoh: a si si ..que tomas mama  
  
Mama: vino  
  
Yoh: me dejas probar  
  
Mama: hao no te va a gustar  
  
Yoh: lo prueba) mm si quieres mi opinión esta buena  
  
Mama: enserio?  
  
YOH VE LA HOJA DE MARTÍN DEL 911 PERO COMO NO LO ALCANZA A VER SE CAE DE LA SILLA  
  
Mama: hao estas bien?  
  
Yoh: o sisi me mareo un poco el vino (con su risa de siempre).bueno ire a tomar un poco de aire fresco  
  
Abuelo (sera cierto?**)  
  
POR TELEFONO  
  
Yoh: hao?  
  
Hao: si?  
  
Yoh: soy yo que pasa  
  
Hao: esque mi papa se va casra con kattye  
  
Yoh: no puede casarse debes impedirlo  
  
Hao: esta bien ya pensare en algo  
  
Yoh: esta bien  
  
Hao: pero no te tardes  
  
Yoh: ok adios  
  
Hao:adios  
  
YOH ABRIO LA PUERTA . Yoh. Lo siento . ¡abuelo! Abuelo: cuentamelo todo yoh: ok todo empezo .. 


End file.
